Prelude to Shot in the Dark
by Marjorie K. Place
Summary: Companion Piece to Sideways Chapter Shot in the Dark. One night; two agents undercover. Anything can happen. Cherri A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is a companion piece to Sideways: Shot in the Dark. I've been waiting to play with the idea of Brody and LaSalle going undercover. I tweaked a couple of things which is why I am posting this separately. One Shot. Could be more, depending on feedback. Talk to me and enjoy!

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Gulfport Mississippi**

Harley Moon, who ever thought of that name clearly had never met Meredith Brody. That name sounded like it should belong to a stripper. At least LaSalle had been given a cover that somewhat fit his personality. Nevertheless, it was the cover that she'd been assigned so she would roll with it.

For five days, she and Chris played the part of a team; a modern day, Bonnie and Clyde, so to speak. He was a Naval Lieutenant with a flair for stolen guns and she was former Naval Intel who liked to dabble in imports and exports of the illegal nature.

Together they were the perfect team.

Merri Brody emerged from the bathroom, wearing an elegant yet stunning black fitted evening gown, with a low cut V-neck in the front and a swooped back, which nearly exposed all.

"Well, what do you think?"

Chris LaSalle didn't know what to say. Lord, have mercy on his soul. If he voiced his true opinion, Brody would probably knock him clear into tomorrow.

"Ya really want to know what I think?" he asked as he finished pinning the appropriate collar devices to the Black Formal Naval Uniform that he had borrowed for this assignment.

"I wouldn't have asked…"

"I think yer dress is missin' some material." He wouldn't deny that his partner looked hot, incredibly mind blowing, and hope he didn't get an erection hot. But he couldn't help but think that if she walked into the party like that she'd been setting herself up.

"We're playing a role," Brody reminded him. "You have your job to do and I have mine."

"Well, maybe we oughta switch roles."

"Jealous?" she grinned.

"Concerned," That dress she had on was mighty dangerous if you weren't prepared for what was coming.

"Chris-" Ever since he'd lost Savannah Brody noticed he'd become fiercely protective of her and Percy. In reality it was anxiety built on the fear of loss. The thought of losing another person that he loved scared him to death.

"Ok, I'll back off," he said in playful surrender as she helped him slip his jacket over his shoulders.

* * *

Arm and arm, they walked into the rented plantation house, canvassing each person there. Their major target was outside on the porch, surrounded by several body guards.

"I've got Jackson at 12 O'clock." Chris told her drawing her attention away from Eddie.

"Play nice with the boys now." Brody teased as giving his hand a squeeze as she went off to do her thing.

For several moments, he watched the sway of her hips as she heads across the room, seeking out her charge.

The two of them had just made friends with an associate of the man who Percy had helped to bust for selling military weapons on the open market. Jackson Hall was the middle man and their way into Eddie Duquesne's organization. Jackson had been easy enough to play. As it turned out, Brody was just his type; a little flirting, a little drinking, an intentional caress here and there and wham. He was all hers or so she thought. But in reality it was the other way around.

Jackson was the one playing her and slipped something into her drink when she wasn't looking.

"Whoa," she breathed, spiraling in dizziness. Whatever Jackson had put into her drink was hitting her fast.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her, ushering her away from the rest of the party guests. An empty bedroom just off the kitchen was the perfect place to disappear for a little alone time with his new associate.

She pressed her fingers to the tiny Bluetooth device that doubled as an earring. "LaSalle, I need you." She said breathlessly as the room began to spin.

"I need you too, Baby." Jackson grinned fiendishly as he gently laid her back on the bed and started to remove his shirt.

Chris was standing on the veranda enjoying a drink with the target he and Brody had been assigned to bring down when he heard Brody's call. "I think it's time for a refill." Politely, he excused himself and went in search of his partner.

He'd last seen her in the kitchen. Tugging at his tie, he spoke calmly into the hidden com. "Where are you?"

Brody felt a flush rising into her cheeks with the swell of accompanying heat as Jackson buried his face into her neck. He was on top of her now, pawing at her clothing.

"Stop," she pleaded as Jackson's hand ran up her thigh. She started to scream at the thought of his touch, only to have Jackson cover her mouth with his hand. She wants to fight back but her limbs feel like rubber. So, instinctively she bits down on the sensitive flesh between his thumb and index finger.

"Bitch!" he swore as his backhand landed across her cheek. "You're going to pay for that!"

Chris looked around frantic. Brody had to be close to be utilizing the blue tooth so he decided to try door nearest to him.

The door handle hit the wall with such a force that Jackson's entire body jumped with a start.

"You steppin' out on me again, Harley," LaSalle said, trying to salvage his cover. What he really wanted to do was to throttle the man who was now rolling off his incapacitated partner but for the sake of the case he thought better of it. They still needed the scum. If needed to he would deal with Jackson later.

Jackson jumped to his feet, pulling up his pants and grasping for his shirt. "She came on to me, I swear!"

LaSalle's hand started to itch for his gun, regretting that he had to leave it behind. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you." Keeping his temper in check, he waited until Jackson was gone before moving to Brody's side.

"Ya, okay? Did he hurt ya?" Chris eyed her over checking for any obvious wounds. Everything seemed to be intact including most of her clothing, which was a good thing.

But her eyes, they were unfocused, almost hallow.

"Brody?" he called out to her, patting her cheek. "Brody, stay with me."

Brody let out a mewing sound as he dipped his head to check her respiration. He wasn't prepared when her hand suddenly snaked around his neck and drew him into an awaiting kiss.

What the heck? That wasn't part of the game plan. He thought she had overdosed and was dying.

Brody started to giggle as she sat up too quickly, prompting a head rush. Everything still felt like Jell-O. "St. Christopher to the rescue, again."

"C'mon, don't call me that," he said embarrassed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was close," she said sobering slightly as Chris wrapped his arms around her in relief. He wasn't certain what the impromptu kiss had been about. Maybe she was trying to protect their cover?

"For a second there, I thought you weren't breathing."

"I wouldn't have been if you'd waited any longer."

Chris lowered his eyes consenting to the fact that tonight was a wash. There was no way he could spend time with Duquesne and keep an eye on her too.

"Let's get you to a doctor."

"No, I'm okay, really." She protested, in a cute almost drunken fashion.

Automatically, he scooped Brody up into his arms and carried her out to the car where he drove to their hotel room that doubled as their temporary command center away from home.

* * *

Carrying Brody up the flight of stairs to the second floor proved to be quite the challenge. He knew he should have made her walk to keep her mind from succumbing to whatever drug she'd been given, but he couldn't help it. She looked too dang adorable, wearing his jacket and half asleep. He probably should have thrown her over his shoulder and let the blood rush to her head he thought as he set her down on the bed content to let her sleep it off. Moving to the closet, Chris pulled out the spare blanket and deftly draped it over her relaxed looking form.

"I needed you tonight and you were there," Brody murmured unable to hold back the emotion that is climbing up the back of the throat.

"I'm always here for ya Brody, you know that," He sank down on the edge of the bed as the first tear started to fall. Tenderly, he caught it with the pad of his thumb and swiped it away, hoping that she isn't releasing the flood gate. He's not very good at knowing how to handle women when they cry. But this is no ordinary woman.

This is Brody.

"You're beautiful when you cry," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

A faint smile formed on her lips and automatically she craned her head giving him the green the light. Their lips touch in a small peck and for a moment she wonders if she isn't going to end up humiliating herself. But LaSalle's next move assures her that she isn't.

Doing what he does best, his kissed her again letting his hand snake around the back of her neck, bracing her head in place. For several moments they do nothing but exchange soft, heartfelt kisses.

He has no idea why he's doing this other than the fact that he needed to feel something other than gut wrenching grief so he waited for her to take the lead. This is Brody, his partner, his friend, wherever they ended up he knew they would be ok.

Finally, he felt her hand clutch his leg. He knew she wanted the kiss to go deeper. His tongue enters her mouth and before he knows it, each of them is fighting for control.

Brody felt a quiver deep down in her stomach as she tugged on his shirt, pulling him down beside her. She isn't sure where this is going, but she likes it. She knows that this is just him, not some undercover persona they have made up for show. She tries to remind herself that his heart is still broken over losing Savannah but still she doesn't stop.

Neither does he.

They feel safe together, uninhibited, as clothing is divested.

LaSalle rested the majority of his weight on his elbows and waited for the thrust of her hips before trying to enter. He watched her face for any signs of concern, reminding himself that she was bruised. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and he sensed she was thinking of Jackson. A caress to her cheek brought her back into focus with tears welling in her eyes.

"You can still change your mind," he told her letting his nose bump gently against hers.

Brody kissed him tenderly and smiled, "And miss my chance at besting you in bed?"

LaSalle dipped his head and kissed her consenting to take her. He listened carefully as sharp gasp escaped from her lips, reminding him to go slow, though his body wanted more. He needed to pace himself he reasoned. He heard himself hiss when she sank her fingernails into his upper back. The urge not to push the moment was hard.

Brody felt as if she were trapped inside a wonderful dream. The feeling of being loved again was more wonderful than she had imagined. She hugged her body tightly to his, willing the feeling to never end. Kisses alternated between suffocating crushes to whispers of delicate distractions as both fought to maintain control of the situation.

"This is nice," Brody shivered into his lips when he stilled inside her.

"Nice isn't the word," Chris grinned letting his index finger trace her lips as they took a momentary pause. There was something different about this, something real. She had a power over him now; she had his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You all are amazing and since you asked here's a little bit more...**

Brody ran her hand down LaSalle's bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the St. Christopher's medallion that usually hung around his neck.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." She said softly as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You didn't." He'd done that all on his own. He hadn't given any thought as to when he would move on or with whom. But he was glad it was with Brody.

Not much else was said about the previous night's activities. Chris got up, showered, put on the Khaki uniform he'd been given and went to muster with the rest of the battalion, while Brody hung back gathering intel and surveilling the potential players in the game.

Gazing through her high powered telescope, she watched LaSalle as he started to bond with the people within Eddie Duesquene's organization. Placing the lens on the zoom, she focused on his easy going smile and gentle mannerisms. It became easy to see exactly what Savannah had loved about the man.

A couple of times, Brody caught him looking pensively at the St. Christopher medal about his neck and wondered what he was thinking. She also wondered if he regretted being with her so soon after Savannah's death. It had only been about 3 months. She tried to remember how she felt at that point when she'd lost Emily and briefly wondered if she was going to end up as the rebound.

Enter scumbag; Jackson Hall Brody droned pushing her thoughts about Chris to the back of her mind. The thought of Hall made her shudder and her skin crawl. The man was disgusting.

Bastard, she groaned, trying will away the memory of his hands touching her in intimate places. Adjusting the telescope she watched as Hall greeted Chris. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could tell by LaSalle's facial features he was angry.

Hall touched Chris' shoulder. "How ya, doin' buddy? Did you manage to get a poke in last night with that whore, Harley?"

Powerless, Brody could only watch from her perch as LaSalle drew his fist back. She knew what was coming. Don't do it. Do not…

Damn.

LaSalle smashed the slightly taller man, a solid straight in the nose. "That's for backhanding her, you stupid, fuck." Chris started to walk away, only to have Jackson sucker punch him with a blow to the kidneys. He hit the ground hard, but allowed himself just enough ego, to be able to stay in the fight. In a matter of seconds the two men were brawling, prompting a crowd of men to pull them apart.

* * *

"Here, let me see," Brody insisted as she and LaSalle entered into the sanctuary of their hotel. The place where they didn't need to pretend.

Chris sank down the to mattress allowing her to inspect the abrasions on his face before she disappeared into the bathroom in search of something that clean him up.

"What were you thinking?" Brody blasted blotting the cut above his eye with a wet washcloth.

"I was thinking, I needed a way to impress Duquesne, that and he called you a whore."

 _"_ Your alter ego could be court marshaled." Brody clipped, secretly pleased that he was actually defending her honor.

"That was kind of the point." He needed to establish a bad boy persona, if he wanted to get to close to Duquesne. He needed to strip everything that was Chris LaSalle away and become the kind of man that Duquesne's organization would want on their side.

"I've got a meetin' with Duquesne tonight." He told her. "If all goes well, we can celebrate when I get back."

"I like that," she whispered touching the side of his face, as she took in his intense blue irises. God, they were beautiful. Leaning in, she kissed him, softly mindful of the split lip he had received courtesy of his brawl with Jackson. "Are you okay this?"

Chris smiled at her, trying to hide a wince, "It wouldn't be happening if I wasn't." He still didn't know what they were doing, or where this was going, but he knew that being with her helped to keep, him grounded and focused. It made him safe again.

"I'm coming with you." She said into his lips. "You need a wingman."

"Because that worked out so well last night," Chris teased, steadying his hand on her thigh.

Brody countered his move, placing her hands on either side of his face, "I think last night worked out perfectly."

* * *

For the next couple of days, it was pretty much easy going. Whether they were playing their respective roles, or not they were always touching one another in some shape or form; fingers tangled, his hand in the small of her back, hers in the crook of his elbow. They seemed to be a natural fit.

Being away from home made them comfortable enough to do things with one another they normally wouldn't. Exploring each other's body until there was nothing left untouched became their new mission. The desire to know about every freckle and curve by touch was more than pleasurable. It was downright intoxicating. If it weren't for the case, they would spend every waking moment devouring one another.

Now, that Chris had an in with Duquesne, there was no need for Brody to continue to play the part of the vixen. She could easily slide into the part of his girlfriend, both undercover and otherwise. Sure, she still be a part of the business dealings when it came to practiced and well rehearsed business of importing stolen Navy guns, but for the most part she could relax and just watch LaSalle's back. And what a lovely back it was toned, ripped, magnificent, well defined, all the way down to his ass. Physically speaking, the man didn't have a single flaw; not one.

She was happy, in this dream, this fantasy, whatever you wanted to call it.

On their fourth night together, Brody sensed a change, not in the way he treated her, but in his personality. It seemed darker and a bit raw. His mannerisms were off, not alarming so but just different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hesitation perhaps?

"What is it?" she asked they laid tangled in between a single sheet.

"I met someone today," he said, as she lazily ran her fingers over his chest.

"Who?"

"Her name's Ella. She claims to be Eddie's sister."

Brody crinkled her brow as she sat up a bit. A new player in the game could be dangerous. She made a mental note to have Patton check it out. "I don't remember, reading that he had a sister."

"Me neither. I think she might be his head of security."

"And what did this fake sister slash head of security want?"

"Me, mostly from what I could tell."

That got Brody's attention as she moved up higher on his chest. "We'll who ever she is she can't have you." They were a team; a packaged deal. "This is why you need a wingman or wing woman." She needed to scare unwanted predators away and keep the goal of bringing down Duquesne the ultimate target.

"Ella's harmless," Chris shrugged, earning a murderous glance as she pushed him back and straddled his hips.

"The head of Duquesne's security is not harmless."

Chris placed his hands on her hips as she rocked suggestively forward. "The same could be said of you."

"Ya think?" Her hands slid down his chest. Call it intuition, but she felt the overwhelming sensation to suddenly keep him safe from this Ella. Did she perceive this unknown woman as threat? If so, in what capacity? Work related perhaps? Personal? Both she concluded.

Chris hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the details. Just that she wanted him.

Either way she needed find out more about this Ella the not so enchanted. "So, did you flirt with her?"

"No more than usual." LaSalle had a natural way with people, flirting or not, for the sake of the case he had to be friendly until he had a good sense of what he was up against. Even if someone was destine to go down, it still helped to have friends on the inside. At least until you were ready to take everyone out.

"If it ya makes you feel any better, I told her I had a girlfriend and that we had a kid."

"A kid! You didn't!" Brody swatted at him playfully.

"What's wrong with that?" She already knew he wanted a basketball team of little LaSalle's. So, what if they were made up?

Brody smiled as she allowed him to go deeper within her. "So, we now we have a pretend family?"

"Yup, a little girl," Chris said proudly as she grabbed his hands, tanging their fingers in anticipation in what was to come. He could see she was teetering. All she needed was a little push. "She's three."

Brody bit down on her lip as he bucked his hips sending her into mindless oblivion. Ramrod straight, she waited until he was spent enjoying the sensation of the little aftershocks that were surging through her body.

"What's her name?" she exhaled as she fell, exhausted and deliriously happy beside him.

"Emily Savannah."

Emily? God, she loved this man. As ridiculous as it sounded, she was hopelessly head over heels in love.

 **A/N: ok, I came up with enough storyline to make this multi-chapter or at least a few more if you all want it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I've got admit, I never thought this little diddy that has been running in the back of mind and hastily written would take off like it has. So, thank you! I am very touched by your feedback on this one.**

 **A/N II: I will apologize for including a little piece from the Sideways version, but the two stories do connect and I thought it was essential to where we are heading next in this little love fest adventure.**

 **Day 5**

Brody was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed looking at her her tablet. "Patton just sent the information on Ella and you were right." she called out over the sound of the shower.

Ella Duquesne-Rowe, was as Chris had predicted, Eddie's head of security. Blonde, curvy and deadly, she grew up in the business alongside, Eddie. The only difference between them was she knew how to effectively dispose of people. An anomaly in her field, Ella was ex-special forces.

"She's married?" Chris asked appearing in nothing but a towel with toothbrush in hand.

"She's a war widow. Says here her husband, Evan Rowe, was killed in Iraq when IED hit his Humvee. She's also a trained killer."

"Explains why she's the head of security." Chris disappeared back into the bathroom for a moment.

Brody sat up onto her knees. From where she sat, she could see Chris through the bathroom mirror as he spread shaving cream over his face. "You need to be careful around her."

"I will be," he sighed as Brody slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his washboard waist.

"That's dangerous, considering I have a razor in my hand."

"It's only dangerous if you cut yourself." Brody quipped kissing the back of his neck, "If you like I can do that for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow as he leaned into his sink, pulling away from her slightly. "You with a razor on my face? Now, that is a terrifyin' thought."

Her brow furrows and she looks caught between disappointment and playful banter. "I used to shave my ex-fiancée, James, all the time. He thought is it was kind of sexy."

"T.M.I." LaSalle quipped swiping the razor over the left side of his face just as Brody poked him in the sides with her index fingers."

"Hey! Ow!"

"Look, you cut yourself." She teased as he pressed two fingers to his cheek drawing away a small amount of blood. "See, you should let me do it."

"You've been hanging out with Percy too much," he said as she reached for a tissue and gently dabbed at the small weeping wound.

"I like her. She's a good addition to the team." Brody reached for the razor he had just set on the sink. "Now, put your head back."

"Ut…uh"

"It's a good exercise in trust," Brody relented.

"On one condition," he stared into her big chocolate eyes, tangling their fingers. "Kiss me, right now."

Brody made a face. The lower half of his face except for his lips was covered in shaving cream. Reluctantly, agreeing she leaned in intent on a quick peck, but Chris was ready for her. Just as their lips were about to connect, he cupped the back of her head, pressing her into him hard.

Brody squealed as the shaving cream came into contact with her skin as LaSalle proceeded to slather it all over her. He'd picked up the can when she wasn't looking and now was in a position to spray her with it.

"Stop!" she giggled breaking free as Chris' cell phone came to life.

Chris quickly reached for a towel and wiped the residue from his face before retrieving his phone. "It's Eddie. He wants another meeting, tonight."

* * *

They spent most of their afternoon in the car, watching Ella, photographing her every move.

The trick to surveillance was not to be caught. Brody knew that she would be well aware of the possibility that someone was watching. If Ella should spot one of them, their cover would be blown instantly, so she made sure that she stayed a safe length behind and regularly changed lanes.

"She's turning right," LaSalle said.

"So, what does this _pretend_ child of ours look like?" Brody asked, veering the car to the right.

LaSalle pulled the camera away from his face, narrowing his eyes. He didn't have the slightest idea of whom a pretend child would favor. "I don't know."

"C'mon, you must have an image in your mind otherwise you wouldn't have made her up."

"She looks like me." he said quickly going back to his camera.

"That's impossible. She can't look just like you." Brody protested. "What color are her eyes?"

"Blue."

"But brown eyes dominate and your brother has brown eyes."

"Ok, she has your eyes then, but she's gotta have my smile." he grinned at her largely.

"I'll give you that one." she smiled back as Ella's car began to enter the gate leading to the base. Brody slowed down a bit letting a couple of cars in between them for good measure. "Hair?"

"Red," LaSalle answered, not thinking.

Brody slammed on the breaks, throwing them both forward, giving LaSalle a murderous glance as they got into the line for the mandatory ID check.

"Brown?" he recoiled.

Their conversation forgotten, Brody directed his attention to Ella. She had just flipped a U-turn and was now leaving the base leaving them stuck in the line of cars waiting for entry.

Had they been made?

Damn.

* * *

Brody was sitting at a barstool at the Officer's club holding her phone in her hands when Chris walked up to her and ordered a longneck, Shiner Bock.

"Eddie wants us to do a trial run with him tonight." He said mindful of Ella's watchful eye. The potential lethally blonde as Brody had dubbed her was sitting at a table in the center of the room, waiting on Chris to return with a house Merlot so that they could discuss the details of the trial run.

"When?" Brody asked absently, continuing to stare at her phone.

Puzzled as to why she wasn't making eye contact, Chris touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Merri raised her eyes to him. "My Mom, she just had a stroke. Pride uh…he said…uh…it's my call."

"I got this, go," In LaSalle's mind, the only call Brody needed to make was to the airline to see about getting the first flight home.

Gazing at the mirror behind the bar Brody shook her head. "There is no way, I'm leaving you with that!" she hissed referring to Ella.

Brody was right to perceive her as threat.

Chris gave her a crooked smile. "You know that I'm trained federal agent, right?"

"But you aren't superman." Even the very best of agents needed back-up.

Chris did his little funky smile where he stuck out the tip of his tongue and bit down on it. "Look, you and Pride have got to stop trying to hold my hand all of the time. Percy was undercover alone for months trying to bring down Baitfish and nobody was coddling her."

Brody could see that she had struck a chord, but she was determined to hold her ground. Yes, she and Pride had been treating him with kid gloves since Savannah died, but this was different. He was one man going up against a well built organization of trained killers. "She ended up with a bullet in her gut, if it hadn't been for us, she'd probably still be out there in that gravel quarry."

"I can do this," he argued.

"No one is saying that you can't, but we need to play this smart and my leaving right now…"

Chris shook his head. "No, no way. This is your Mom, she needs you."

"Chris-"

He grabbed her shoulders, hoping to get her to see reason. "How ya gonna feel if this is it and you don't get to say goodbye?" There was already a large void in heart over losing her sister Emily tragically and suddenly, Brody didn't need another one.

Chris was right. She would hate herself if she knew she had the opportunity to say good-bye to her mother and didn't take it because of a case.

"Ok," she sighed in defeat. Reaching up, she touched the side of his face. "But I'm coming back just as soon as I can."

Chris kissed her tenderly. "I'll be waiting."

She returned the kiss and he felt her every emotion. He wished they weren't in the middle of a bar as she deepened it. For a moment, they are the only two people in the room. Never mind Ella, or the rest of the flunkies that Eddie has hired to watch them. Their only concern was for each other.

"You'd better be." She whispers against him before walking out. She would Pride as soon as she got to the car and ask him to send Percy. Whether LaSalle wanted it or not, he needed backup.

And just like that the fantasy was over. She was going back to reality and he was about to enter hell.

* * *

Ella Rowe waited as the woman with the pixie hair cut drove away before placing her hand on LaSalle's shoulder. "Problems with the little mother or is she just your whore? I forget which."

Chris glared at her for a moment, wishing he didn't have a cover to keep. "Her mother's real sick. So, she's going to take off for awhile."

"No worries," Ella smiled suggestively as her hand trailed down to his forearm, "We can manage without her. Now about that trial run. Are you in?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Days later…**

 **Stroke Rehabilitation Center of the Mid West**

Brody's chest started to swell at the sound of Chris' voice. As much as she wanted to get lost in his sexy southern accent, she knew that she couldn't. "You shouldn't be calling me." She said lowering her voice. "It's not safe." She prayed that he'd been smart enough to use a burner and would dispose of it as soon as the call ended.

"It's worth the risk." he quipped.

No, it isn't. I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait, wait…how's your mom?"

"She's making progress," Brody said in defeat as she wrapped herself in his boyish charm. "How's our pretend daughter?"

"She looks more and more like you every day." He replied envisioning her smile. He knew that even though she hadn't made a big deal about it he still needed to atone for the red hair comment. "Oh, and she misses you."

"I miss her," It was silly to refer to one another through a child who didn't exist. Brody knew this but it so easy to get caught up in the fantasy and ignore reality.

"I miss her, Daddy too especially at night." She listened as he sighed, and wondered if she had said too much, but the truth was ever since she had left Mississippi she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and the little fantasy life they had created. Before the case she would have never thought that she would fall in love with the Bama boy, lust yes, but love… that had taken her by surprise.

"Listen, I gotta go," he told her as Ella entered the room.

"Ok," she swallowed, closing her eyes. "Chris, I…"

Her voice trailed.

"Right back at you, Harley." The mention of her cover name made her heart plummet. He was being watched. More than anything she wanted him out of there, back home in New Orleans, far away from the clutches and Ella and Eddie's organization.

She was losing him a little voice in the back of her mind shouted.

* * *

Ella sauntered up to LaSalle wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did good work today, handsome." Not caring that he'd just gotten off the phone with the woman he loved, she kissed him, a long, tantalizing, sultry kiss that Chris fought every step of the way.

Every muscle in his body tensed. Did this woman ever stop? Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her away. "I've told you before that's not why I'm here."

"You're here for any reason, that I say you are," Ella smirked as she pulled her 9mm from her belt and pressed it tightly into his abdomen.

His jaw clenched, and nostrils flared. He knew it was risky to try and take Ella down, but damn it. He wasn't going to be manhandled by the blonde wench even if she was trained killer. "I got it."

In one swift, move Chris grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning her to the wall.

"I'll kill you, you stupid, southern fuck!" Ella swore loudly as he cast the gun aside bracing his arm up against the back of her neck. He really wanted to cuff her, but knew if he did the charges probably wouldn't stick. He didn't haven't enough evidence yet.

So, for now, he let her go, ignoring the fact that she was seething mad. Kneeling she started to pick up the gun, her right arm extending forward.

"Is there a problem Ella?" Eddie appeared in the doorway, pinning her with his gaze. He'd seen his sister play this game before. Every time he brought someone new into the game who had an ounce of talent, Ella became an insecure, jealous witch.

Ella...he warned again. "We're keeping him."

Reluctantly, she lowered her weapon. "You're lucky, my brother wants to keep you around."

* * *

 **New Orleans**

 **2 Weeks Later**

"I'm ready, Pride. I want to go back to Mississippi and help Chris." Merri Brody had been back at work for exactly forty-five minutes and already she was asking to leave. She wanted to join her partner back on the undercover assignment they'd started.

"LaSalle is no longer in Mississippi." Pride returned. "The truth is I don't know where he is right now." It had been just shy of a week since Chris had last made contact. "I've got Percy checking into some of her old contacts. I'm hoping that she'll be able to find something that will lead us to his location.

"You think he's in trouble?" Brody's heart skipped a beat.

"He could be." Pride answered solemn. Chris had been on undercover ops before, and had always done a good job, but there was just something about this that didn't feel right. Pride learned a long time ago to trust his gut and right now it was telling him that his agent was in danger.

Brody let out a sigh. She knew the reason that Chris had eagerly taken this assignment was to get away from the sympathetic looks and the kid gloves. She also knew it had to do with proximity. The further he was from any place that reminded him of Savannah the better he felt. Sadly, she could relate to that one. It was one of the classic signs of a runner.

The line to the burner phone that Pride had given Chris lit up.

"Ralph's Grocery," King's voice sounded a little more urgent than usual as he switched the phone to speaker mode revealing the sound of a struggle in the background.

"King, I've got somethin'!" LaSalle said, nearly out of breath.

"First, tell us where you are," Pride ordered leaning over his desk as the sound of a gun battle became more prominent.

"Duquesne just upgraded to short range assault weapons. King, he just made a deal to deliver a shipment of the Predator SRAW!"

"Hand held missiles?"

"It's going down tonight!" LaSalle yelled as the roar in the background suddenly became louder.

"We need a location, Chris," Brody chimed in.

There was a definite pause in the line, emitting only the sound of LaSalle's breathing. It was heavy and labored.

"Chris?"

"I'm-" then came the sound of flesh being slammed up against metal, the sickening thud of a skull hitting oncoming concrete, followed by the sound of an incoherent groan. A very familiar groan.

"Chris!"

Brody was sure all color had drained from her face as Pride grabbed the phone and began calling out the younger agent's name. "Christopher! Answer me!"

Brody slapped a hand over her mouth as nothing but dead silence followed. She felt like she was going to be sick. They had no idea where Chris was or how to contact him.

Anxiety flooded her system, as her heart began to slam up against her chest. Bile started to creep up her throat. My God, what was happening? Unable to hold back, Brody darted into the bathroom. When she came out she was shaking.

This wasn't like her she reasoned. She had been in situations before where things had gone sideways and had always been the pillar of calm.

What if-

Thank God, Pride had gone into the room. She pressed her hands up against her mouth in praying position. Could she really be?

"Focus on Chris…" she breathed knowing that the only really important thing was getting him back safe. But they had to find him first.

* * *

The following morning, Brody awoke to find that her stomach was still tied in knots and swirling with nausea. Could she be pregnant or was this just what it felt like when you were love in with your partner, who was missing and possibly dead.

Rolling off of the cot, Brody made her way through the kitchen. She made the decision to stay at the office last night just in case there were any word on Chris.

"Arrested." Pride told her as soon as she came into sight with her hair sticking up and her clothing dishelved.

"He's in Montgomery Alabama. I just got off the phone with the station chief and the local NCIS office has agreed to pick him and hold him until we get there."

As it turned out, LaSalle's alias, of LT Ryan McClayne, had come up when his fingerprints were put through the system. The local NCIS office then notified King.

Arrested. Brody breathed a sigh of relief. From New Orleans to Montgomery was a good four and half hour drive but she didn't care. The only thought on her mind was that Chris was safe and that he was coming home.

* * *

A black BMW 325-I weaved in and out of traffic on the Montgomery Alabama state highway, at speeds that topped 100 miles per hour. The driver, Ella Rowe, was clearly in a hurry. She was looking for someone. A call from a connection at the sheriff's department told her that one of her associates was now in the hands of the local NCIS. The associate that had recently been dubbed as Eddie's favorite, so he'd sent her to retrieve him personally.

It didn't take her long to track down, the marked SUV. Accelerating, she came up on the vehicle fast and passed it at dangerous speed. Staying several car lengths ahead, she waited until the path was clear and slammed on her breaks, forcing the NCIS vehicle to swerve to the side of the road, hitting a guard rail.

She waited for the driver to get out before making her move.

Handcuffed in the backseat of the SUV, Chris LaSalle could only watch as she pulled out her 9mm and shot the NCIS agent who'd been the driver.

"Get Down!" he shouted at the agent who was exiting the passenger's seat. Chris ducked his head as bullets peppered the vehicle killing the second agent. For several seconds he just sat there waiting for Ella to make her next move. She had just killed two agents trying to get to him.

Ella threw open the back door on the passenger's side. "Get out!" she demanded grabbing Chris by the elbow. LaSalle did as he was told. Being that his hands were cuffed behind his back, he really didn't have a choice. But once he got out of them…

"Do you mind?" he asked motioning to the cuffs.

Ella grinned that sadistic smile of hers as she continued to drag him towards the car. "Actually, I kind of like my men bound." Opening the passenger door to her vehicle, she pushed him roughly into the seat before circling around to the driver side.

* * *

Brody's face was nearly crestfallen as she looked at the bodies of the two dead NCIS agents, laid out on the side of the road. She was thankful that Chris wasn't among them but what had he gotten himself into?

Luckily, the dashcam in the vehicle had captured Ella advancing on the two agents. There was also a clear shot of her dragging Chris away in handcuffs. At least he hadn't played the part of the willing participant. But oh how her heart ached for his safety. What if Ella… What if they couldn't get to him in time?

The twisting nauseating feeling of dread was back. Her stomach hurt so much that she feared she had given herself an ulcer. Then there was a fear of a baby. She and Chris hadn't exactly been careful, save for the fact that he had pulled out every time.

She was certain she was going to throw up again until Pride's hand clamped down on her shoulder. "The car that Ella was driving was reported stolen early this morning. According to the owner, the car has a tracking system that was put into place by a local leasing company."

"A low jack?"

"All we have to do is get the security company to turn it on."

* * *

LaSalle looked around as the car came to a stop at what looked to be an old abandoned farmhouse several miles off of the highway. "Why are here?"

"We're going to lay low for a few days, just until Eddie gets back from out of town." Ella pulled LaSalle out of the car and started to lead him up towards the main house.

"Can you at least uncuff me now?" Chris asked as his wrist bumped up against the constricting metal.

Ella stopped and thumped him in the chest. "I'm sorry did you think I was rescuing you back there?"

"Then why am I here?" Chris challenged, making Ella laugh. Although Eddie wouldn't let her kill the agent, he wasn't above letting her have a little fun with his new charge, especially one that was new and green to business.

"Because you need an attitude adjustment, you messed up and got yourself caught which one thing we don't do in this business, but if you play nice I might take it easy on you."

LaSalle shuddered to think what the term attitude adjustment was going to mean, given that Ella was a self-created terrorist. He assumed it would entail some sort of slow death mantra.

Gauging his expression, Ella reached up and touched the side of his face. "C'mon, sugar, haven't you ever thought about stepping out on that little mama of yours? I mean she is a little old for you."

LaSalle stubbornly turned his head, away from her touch. "Whatever you've got bring it on, just leave her out of this."

"Suit yourself," Ella hissed, "either way your ass is mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning for some course language and adult situations. Strong T.**

Brody walked into the interrogation room of the local NCIS office and slapped a picture of LaSalle down on the table. She wasn't going to beat about the bush. After hours of searching the farmhouse and the surrounding land they had found no trace of the missing agent. Ella on the other hand, had been waiting for them almost in plain sight.

"Where is LT Ryan McClayne ?" Brody palmed the table. She hated referring to Chris by his alias but she didn't have a choice. Ella was the type of person who had contacts everywhere. They were certain that was how Ella was able to track down the now missing agent. Ella had killed to save him from incarceration. They had no choice but to keep the cover intact.

"Who?" Ella asked mockingly shoving the photo back at the agent.

Brody held her ground. "We already have you on two counts of murder in the first degree. "With the dashcam video and an eyewitness, I'd say you are looking at the death penalty.

Ella tossed her head back, in wicked laughter. "and let me guess, if I tell you where McClayne is you'll make a deal with the DA to give me life." Regaining her composure, she leaned in to Brody. "Oh, wait…he IS the EYEWITNESS!"

Brody placed her hands on the chair, whirling the blonde around. "Where is he?" She wasn't being professional at all but to hell with it. This was Chris whose life was on the line.

Ella titled her head, amused by Brody's emotion. "You might as well forget about him. You ain't never to gunna find him."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" Brody asked punctuating her words.

"Well…first, I _fucked_ the life out of him. Man that boy is good, smooth and sweet." Ella licked her lips, "And then…You know, I can't seem to recall. Did you check the barn?" She was giving Brody a clue, but the agent was so flustered that she missed it.

She was toying with them. Brody concluded. She was getting nowhere. Too top it off, she was sweating, hot flashes, were running amuck in her system, throwing her off of her game.

"Tell me where he is!" She was out of control as she palmed the table, in time with an unforgiving pain in the lower abdomen.

"Most likely, hell, but I could be wrong." Oh, How Ella was enjoying this game, right up until Brody grabbed a fist full of her white tank and yanked her to her feet.

"You don't want to do that, Brody," Pride said, clamping a hand down tight on her shoulder. Meredith Brody felt like a fool. She was better than this she thought, making eye contact with Pride.

"Why don't you take a break?" he said calmly, dismissing her. Brody hung her head as she left the room. She never let suspects see her like this-ever. But the fact that it was Chris out there was messing with her head.

Outside the room, she turned up the audio listening to Pride as he started in on Ella. Damn, why was it so hot in here? She questioned slipping off her jacket. That and the pain in her stomach, she was certain she was going to pass out.

Doubling over she caught the attention of one of the local agents who instantly went to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she swallowed, slapping at the agent's hand as he attempted to her assist her. "It's nothing."

* * *

Sonja Percy stood directly in between the main house and barn, panning the near empty acreage. They had searched every square inch of this place and had come up with nothing.

"Where in the hell are you?" Her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. It was Sebastian.

"Talk to me, man child."

"According to the blueprints that I obtained from the central appraisal district there should be a well, about 150 feet west of the barn."

Percy's forehead crinkled. She didn't remember seeing a well. They had searched all around the barn as well as inside and had come up with nothing.

"I'm sending you the coordinates," Sebastian added.

Percy picked up her I-Pad and started to meander towards the barn, until she came to an older model Chevy truck. It was parked on top of an old piece of cardboard. The GPS began to flash alerting her that she had found the well.

The probationary agent rolled her eyes. How could they have been so stupid? Chris was right here the whole time?

Falling to her knees, she crawled under the truck and pushed the cardboard aside.

"LaSalle!"

* * *

Meredith Brody could hardly contain her excitement as Chris walked into the local office with Percy, looking a little worse for wear. He was wet, muddy and badly needed a shower. But Brody didn't care. All she wanted to was to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped up to him, her heart racing. He was so close to her, yet so far away.

"Fine." He was more hacked off than anything. He was certain that Eddie had completed the transaction on the handheld missiles and skipped town to avoid implication. Then there was Ella, the crazy bitch, who'd had her fun and then left him handcuffed in the bottom of a well as punishment for avoiding her advances. All he wanted was a hot shower and a comfortable bed next to a warm and loving body, Brody's body to be exact.

* * *

The ride back to New Orleans was a quite one as she and Chris sat in the back seat in the Explorer, while Percy rode shotgun with Pride. The darkness provided the perfect cover as Chris slid his hand across the seat, covering Brody's. Brody turned her palm upward inviting their fingers to lace.

Smiles were exchanged with the promise that they would pick up where they left off in Mississippi. With Ella behind bars, their lives could return to normal until Eddie decided to resume his gun running business. For now, Chris' alias, would be serving time, in the base lock-up awaiting court martial, until the timing was right for his return. He could be Chris LaSalle again, the man who was now sleeping with his partner and still trying to deal with the fact that he'd fallen for this woman so soon as Savannah's death.

* * *

Brody probed every inch of his flesh with her mouth, searching for any possible injury. A new cut, a bruise, scratch, anything that would give her a clue of what he had been through, as he wasn't talking. Not that this surprised her really, she just wanted to know for her own sake what Ella had done to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, positioning herself directly on top of him. Chris placed his hands on the small of her back.

"I told you, I'm fine." He took his time, kissing her. God, she tasted good.

The need to be with her was strong. But he couldn't just roll over and have his way with her; it had been month he grinned inwardly. He needed to take time to get to know her body again.

"You saw two people murdered in cold blood today, "Brody whispered, etching her fingers over the right side of his face. Gazing down at him, she studied his eyes. They seemed to have a look of indifference. She knew he was still trying to get over the trauma of having his former girlfriend, murdered right here in his own home. She was worried.

On the other hand, she was proud of him for allowing her to share his bed, in his home, in the same room where they had found…

She stopped herself from thinking about it and just concentrated on the fact that he was alive and that they were together.

"Chris?" Her large brown eyes were staring into his distracted blue ones. Clearly, his mind had gone somewhere else.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said, pressing his lips up hard against hers. He didn't want her questioning him. If she did, he would probably break. All he wanted to was hear the soft sounds of her moans as they fused together and became one. He wasn't disappointed. Making love to Brody was exactly as he remembered, it was as if the time they were apart never existed.

Brody kept her eyelids open focusing on his intense facial expressions. It seemed to be as if he were fighting against something. "Relax," she whispered feeling the tension building in the muscles of his back. She sucked in a ragged breath as they finally found a sensual rhythm working together to build waves of pleasure followed by soft lulls, that quickly dissipated as the rush became more intense than before. She was almost there.

Chris opened his eyes, just in time to see her fact contort, a beautiful contortion, filled with everything that he was so willing to give her. He wasn't certain if he was in love with her exactly, but one thing was certain, he was starting to fall fast. The love between two partners who put their lives on the line for each other every day was vastly different than the love you felt for childhood sweetheart and he was glad for that. This way he could keep his memory of Savannah and the love he still felt for her separate, while still having this new love that was beginning with Brody.

Meredith Brody should have been embarrassed of the sounds that were coming out of her mouth but she wasn't. Instead, she was hopelessly and blissfully lost. This was better than the first time she reasoned. They were comfortable with each other this time around or at least that's the way it seemed until the spasm hit. It hit her hard, igniting every muscle in her body, until she was struck with that unforgiving pain in lower right side of her of her stomach. She tried hard not to cry out but she couldn't help it. The pain was so intense, so paralyzing it was all that she could so to keep from bursting into tears.

Chris eased off of her with a start. It wasn't the type of cry he had expected to hear when caught up in such a glorious moment and it scared him to death. Had he somehow hurt her? "Ya okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine" Brody ground, rolling away from him. "It'll go away in a second." She was curled in on herself, trembling and holding her breath. Her large brown eyes were clamped tightly shut. It hurt so much! She was definitely not fine and whatever this was, was not going to go away so easily this time.

Chris held her tightly as she continued to ball up in pain. She was scaring the hell out him. Gently, he swept a kiss across her temple. "Doesn't look like this is goin' away. Let me take you to the doctor."

"Nooo!" she whined softly, still refusing to show her face. She wasn't prepared when he slipped out of bed and quickly dressed before picking her up, covers and all.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to be at nearly a standstill, as they waited for the E.R. doctor to enter the room. Chris held on to Brody's hand tightly as nurses buzzed around her, completing triage duties.

Merri hissed slightly as one of them drew blood from the veins in the crook of her elbow. God, how she hated needles. She waited with baited breath trying to hold back the pain. She didn't want Chris to see how much she was hurting. But he'd always been good at reading people, so needless to say her poker face sucked.

Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes, gripping his hand as tight as she could as another wave came crashing through her lower abdomen. The waves were coming closer together now, and more intense.

"Can somebody get a doctor in here?" Chris snapped, looking over his shoulder.

I'm a nurse practitioner, a nameless woman, pulling on a pair of latex gloves answered. "Just try to relax." She briefly touched, LaSalle's shoulder hinting for him to move so that she could examine the patient.

Brody winced as the woman began to sink her fingers into her tender stomach. "It's most likely appendicitis, but I want to get an ultrasound just to be sure."

Fifteen minutes they were all staring at the monitor gazing at Brody's lower abdominal cavity. LaSalle wasn't exactly sure what they were looking at but he could tell by the look on the nurse practitioner's face that it wasn't good.

"So when are ya going to tell us what you see?" LaSalle was an expert at noticing things. Like the guilty, the woman wasn't telling them everything she knew. A sinking feeling told him it wasn't appendicitis.

The nurse practitioner sighed as she looked up at the anxious couple, well only one of them was anxious, the other one was still withering in pain.

"I believe, Miss Brody has suffered from what is known as an ectopic pregnancy. Her blood work has already confirmed the presence of the HCG, the pregnancy, hormone.

LaSalle's eyes went wide in shock. "So, she's pregnant?"

"Yes and no," the NP, answered, highlighting a portion of the computer screen. "An ectopic pregnancy is when a fertilized egg fails to attach to the uterus and becomes lodged in the fallopian tube, potentially causing a rupture. The baby isn't able to survive, so from the beginning the pregnancy is considered non-viable."

Chris exchanged glances with Brody, trying to read her emotions. She was in shock and disbelief, as was he. What kind of cruel twist of fate was this?

"So what can you do for her?" Chris tossed out.

"Right now, the best course of treatment is medication. We'll treat you with a medication known as methotrexate, which will hopefully dissolve the obstruction."

Obstruction? Did this woman just refer to their unborn child as an obstruction? Brody wanted to take her head off, but marshaled her spiraling emotions. "And if that doesn't work?" she said through a ragged breath.

"Then you'll need surgery." Surgery would mean that her chances of conceiving another child in the future would be slim.

"What about the pain?" Chris returned with an edge to his voice. His only concern for now was Brody. They would deal with the emotional impact later.

"I'll get her started on something right away." The NP replied gently, before exciting the room.

LaSalle raked a hand over his face before turning his attention back to Brody. She had rolled back on to her side, her knees in her chest.

How could they have been pregnant, and then suddenly not all in the same day? The thought was incomprehensible. They had literally lost their idea of Emily Savannah, the pretend child, who had actually been an unknown reality.

Chris pressed his hand into her hair, stroking it gently.

"You don't have stay," she said softly, refusing to make eye contact as a sad grin fell across his face. She was pushing him away, sparing him from having to take on the pain.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," he replied dropping a kiss into her hair.

* * *

For the next 24 hours, Chris was just content to hold her, letting her express her emotions in whichever way she saw fit which most of the time was stoic indifference with a few tears on her lashes here and there. She reminded him a lot of himself, right after Savannah died; trying to hold it all together, but not doing a very good job.

Had it just not sunk in or were they both so hardened by the horrors of their job that their personal lives didn't seem to matter anymore?

Brody raised her eyes to him, leaning up against his chest. "So, tell me about Ella." she asked out of the blue.

Chris' face contorted. Now? Why would she ask about that? "There's nothin' to tell."

"Please," she pleaded. "I need something to take my mind off of all _this_."

And Ella needed to be that something? Of all of things in the world, they could talk about. Brody had to pick the one thing he _didn't_ want to talk about. "She came on to me about half a dozen times at the house," he finally let out, before touching the tip of her nose. "She definitely doesn't like you, or Harley, rather"

"Did you kiss her?"

"What? No!" Not, willingly at least.

Brody searched his eyes, there was something amiss, but she couldn't quite pin-point it. "So, how did you end up in the well?"

Chris' left eyebrow arched. "You do know she's crazy right?" Deftly, he reached out and touched the side of her face, "I also told her, there's nobody I'd rather be with but you."

Brody smiled largely at him as he mouthed the words _I love you,_ before sealing his mouth over hers. The fact that he was being so open with her, tugged at her heart.

He knew it was a little early in their relationship to be bringing out those three little words, but given their presence circumstance, it seemed appropriate. That and the fact that her situation was potentially life threatening, he wanted her to know. His one biggest regrets in losing Savannah was that he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to make the same mistake again.

And that's when the tears came, the ones she had been holding back since hearing that she was pregnant, or not pregnant anymore as the NP, had put it.

"Hey, remember what I told you about that," Chris smiled at her before pulling her into his chest. The first time they were together, he had told her she was beautiful when she cried.

"You're such a bad liar," Brody sniffed mopping at her eyes. She hated having him see her this way but in a sense it gave her some peace. They were going to get through this reasoned, thinking about the new bond that had unexpectedly formed between them. No matter where they ended up, they were going to be linked together forever by the child they never knew they had.

* * *

Two days, later, Brody was sent home with a prescription for anti-depressants and birth control pills, along with the promise of that they could try again for another child in six months, providing too much scar tissue didn't settle in. As for trying again, they hadn't been trying the first time. It was just something that had happened, something unplanned, a punch to the gut when they weren't looking.

She would have to push through this just like she did when Emily had died, but this time she would have Chris there to help her and love on her when she was feeling angry and low. It was selfish she thought as he walked into the house with a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's all this?"

Chris let the bag fall from his shoulder and onto the couch. "I thought I'd stay here for a little while if it's okay with you." he said carefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Not a chance, Mister." If he slept anywhere it would be with her and though it would be hard, given the fact that they had been told to curtail lovemaking for bit, while she healed, it was doable, at least on Brody's end. As for Chris, it might entail a lot of cold showers, but at least it they would be together, until it was time for Chris to go back undercover.

 **A/N: Just a little bump in the road for our super couple, before they hit the major roadblock in Sideways. However, been thinking about not trying to connect the two stories so much as I have much more to write on this one. ;). Talk to me and let me know your thoughts. As always, I appreciate the feedback.**

 **PS, you all know that the happy pregnancy story is in the works right? It will be posted as soon as I tie up a few more loose ends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brody woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the house and the promise of fresh cheese grits and biscuits with gravy waiting for her. Smiling, she pulled herself out of bed and padded quietly into the living the room on her way to the kitchen.

She couldn't help but notice the blanket and pillow that were splayed on the couch. It had been just over a week and already LaSalle was having a hard time just sleeping next to her. Brody suspected it was because they were still at the new part of their relationship; the part that said no matter how hard I try, I can't keep my hands off of you. It was a good sign she reasoned as she made her way into the kitchen to find him hovering over the stove.

Stilling smiling, she sat down at the table pulled a warm biscuit from the bowl in the center of the table and started to pull it apart.

"Mmm…this is really good." She said, enjoying watching Chris as he juggled several dishes in an effort to get everything to the table.

"There's more where that came from."

"I can see that," Brody replied as she reached for the serving spoon and dug into the bowl of grits. "To what do I owe this delectable feast?"

An embarrassed, boyish grin slipped to his face. "Well, being that it's your first day back at work, I thought you deserved somethin' special."

"God, I love you," Brody replied as she drove her fork into a plate full of biscuits covered in country style gravy. "I really, really love you!"

"Ok," Chris chuckled, I get the picture."

When they were finished eating, Chris came up behind her and pecked her cheek. "I'll get the dishes, you just go get ready and pretty yourself up."

Reaching up, Brody touched the side of his face, beckoning for a better kiss. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Don't know. Fate I guess," The plate still in his hand, Chris kissed her one more time before pulling himself upright.

"What do you say, we forget about the dishes and shower together?" Brody asked naughtily.

Chris groaned. As much as it pained him, he was trying to give her space to let her heal, he really was. But if they were to – He wouldn't be able to control himself. "Not a good idea."

But Brody was being relentless as she rose to her feet and took the plate from his hands and reached for his waistband. "All right, how about we just play a little bit then?"

Anticipating her next move, Chris took a step back, "Nope."

Brody splayed her hands over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. Part of her didn't understand, she was offering herself up to him, his gift for being such an amazing and attentive partner through their loss. "Where is my boyfriend and what have you done with him?"

Chris could only smile at her as he pulled her hands from his chest. "It's not as much fun, if it can't be equal."

Brody frowned thoughtfully before she leaned in kissing him quickly. "You really are a Knight in Shining in armor, you know that?"

"I try."

As they cleared the table, Chris caught sight of a photo of Ella that flashed up on the TV.

 _In local news this morning, the suspected cop killer, Ella Rowe was denied bail yesterday for the murders of two federal agents. The prosecution presented more than ample evidence which satisfied Judge Harlan Banks, who labeled Rowe as a flight risk. Sources say that the prosecution has an eyewitness who will testify against Rowe at her upcoming trial. Rowe's lawyers say that they will appeal._

"She should be kept locked up," Brody ground, setting her plate on the counter before disappearing into the master bedroom.

* * *

Brody's first couple of days back were relatively easy ones. The hard part was dealing with the physical exhaustion and fluctuating hormones that had yet to return to normal. The need to push herself and keep up with the others was almost too demanding.

Part of her envied Chris for being a male and not having to deal with the physical limitations, he continuously amazed her with how he was able just keep everything suppressed and continue working like nothing had happened.

There were times when tears would just sneak up on her due those pesky hormones and she hated that, especially when the others were around.

Pride had been wonderful to her though. He hadn't even blinked when she and Chris had explained their situation. Though, she suspected that at some point he had pulled his surrogate son aside and given him a good talking to.

Slowly, things were getting back to normal. Very slowly in some aspects, but she was ok with that. The situation could have been a lot of worse she told herself.

She was sitting on the curb, after a heated drug bust trying to catch her breath when Percy plopped down beside her and offered the haggard looking agent a bottle of water.

"So, you and LaSalle huh?"

"Yeah," Brody smiled as she opened the water bottle and pulled it to her lips.

"He's a good guy," Percy returned as they glanced at the Kevlar clad agent standing across the street. "And he looks mighty fine in a vest."

Brody gave her new colleague sly smile in return. "You know I think it's the whole vest and ball cap thing. There's just –

"I know what you mean," Percy sighed playfully as she pulled to her feet using Brody's knee as an anchor. "Just be good to him. He's still a little bruised."

As was Brody. She and Chris were a pair made for each other.

Brody pursed her lips at Percy's protectiveness of her new family member. Not that it surprised her. She and Chris had bonded through a couple of earlier assignments. As Patton had stated, Percy was good people and Brody appreciated that. "We take care of each other."

"That's the way it should be." Percy took exactly two steps and stopped. "Look, this might be nothing but since you and LaSalle are bed buddies, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Brody's face changed as Percy continued to speak.

"When I pulled him out of that well..." She began only to be cut short as LaSalle suddenly stepped up onto the curb.

"And what are you fine ladies, chit-chatting about?"

"Cats," Percy said flatly before shoving her hands into her pockets and darting back across the street.

"Cats again?" LaSalle's face twisted, as he offered Brody a hand up. "As I've said before, there is somethin' seriously wrong with her."

"I think she feels the same way about you," Brody quipped with literal meaning as they started back across the street. "But for the record, what do you have against cats?"

LaSalle placed his hand in the small of her back as they neared his truck. "Ya, want me to make you a list?"

Masking her concern, Brody forced herself to smile at him as he opened the passenger side door for her. "Sure, and you can start on our way back to the office."

* * *

"Oh…I can't believe how tired I am," Brody groaned slipping off her heels before she lay down on the couch with her feet in Chris' lap. "Today was horrible."

Chris took her right foot into his hands and gently began to massage the tired and aching tissue around her heel, working his way up to her toes.

"Mmm…you're so good at that," Brody moaned before closing her eyes.

"I'm good at lot of things," he quipped, not even trying to be humble.

"Not just good," Brody murmured softly, as the exhaustion from the day caught up with her.

He was perfect. Well, almost perfect she thought trying to push Percy's earlier comment to the back of her mind.

 **A/N: Sappy, happy part. I know...not my usual...action packed...angst filled gusto. But these two need a breather! ;) Oh, yes and one day I am going to write a fluff piece about LaSalle and his dislike of cats.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to take a moment and thank the guest readers who support my little collection of stories, as well as my regular readers. When I started this back in January I thought, I'll just throw a story out there and hoped that I would get a couple of reviews. I never thought that my stories would so well received. I'm so glad to know that there are others out there who enjoy the idea of the Brody/LaSalle ship as much as I do as well as the canon stories.**

 **A/N II: I really agonized over the outcome of the well... he-he**

The clock on the wall said it was one a.m. when Brody opened her eyes to discover she had fallen asleep on the couch during the middle of the most amazing foot rub she'd ever received.

Chris had done his best to remove all of the bulky parts of her clothing without waking her, leaving her clad in camisole and panties and covered by a light blanket.

He was sitting in the arm chair across from her watching protectively as her dark brown irises came into view.

"Why are you still up?" she murmured groggily.

"Maybe I like watching you sleep," he replied as he pulled to his feet and sank down beside her, so that her head fell in his lap.

"You should go to bed," she yawned. "We have a long day tomorrow." His alias, LT Ryan McClain, was going be court martialed for his association with Eddie's organization. If he was lucky, the alias would be sent to prison and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. That is until Ella's case came to trail. Then there would be no hiding the fact that he was a federal agent. The cover would be blown and most likely he and Brody would become targets of Eddie's wrath, a thought which bothered him greatly.

"I'm too busy thinking about you." He whispered as she started to drift off with her head resting on his thighs.

"Chris?" she said managing a second wind do you think you might want to have another baby someday. She wondered in retrospect to their previous conversation if now his opinion had changed.

"I've always wanted them. You know that."

Brody rolled over onto her back, so that she was looking straight up at him. Raising her hand, she met his, tangling their fingers.

"I mean with me." She swallowed, looking intently into his sapphire, tired, eyes.

Chris looked down at her, with a crooked half-smile. It was really too early in their relationship to be making such decisions, but how could he say no? He already knew he was in love with Brody. So, he decided on a baby promise. It was something that he'd seen on an old television series that his mother used to watch. Two potential lovers, best friends, promising to have a baby in the future if neither one of them were attached.

Brody snorted softly as she sat up, turning in his arms. She knew exactly from where he had gotten the idea but played along anyways.

"Three years?"

"Two" he countered as she daringly sought to straddle his hips.

"One," she returned, tugging at his belt as she claimed his mouth. She was bound and determined this time not to let him get away. To hell with what the doctor had said. The man had been sleeping on her couch for more than a week because he was so concerned about her wellbeing that he couldn't leave.

He deserved a little something in return she smiled greedily, raking her hands underneath his black polo.

"Stop," he warned grabbing her hand as it sought to find her desired target.

"Don't worry," she teased feeling his hips buck against her touch. "I'm not going to do anything I'm not supposed to."

Yes, sir, Chris LaSalle was about to become a very lucky man. It wasn't going to be the all-out love, fuck, fest they'd had a couple of weeks earlier before they'd discovered that Merri was pregnant, but it would certainly tie him over until they could get back to that. Deftly, she loved him with her mouth, until she felt him teetering on the edge and expertly launched a counter attack, her own loins twitching and aching for release. She could have never had guessed a game comprised of nothing but foreplay would leave her feeling so satisfied. Chris had turned the tables on her, once again, leaving her shivering in pleasurable aftershocks. Her only resolve was that she had left him, completely spent and whipped.

Now do you think you can handle sleeping in my bed? She quipped. She had been tireless in her pursuit, and left him smiling like a love sick teenager who had just received his first blow job.

"I think, I can find a way," he smiled into her as she slid underneath the sheets beside him.

* * *

"Sonja."

Brody walked into the kitchen to the find the newest member of their little family rifling through the refrigerator for something that would go along with her vegan lifestyle.

"Dang. We've got to do something about this." Percy pulled out a two pound package of stuffed sausage links and waved them at the taller agent, before finally settling on an apple that had been shoved to the back and some soy milk.

"I was hoping we could talk about yesterday." Brody said, palming the counter top. She watched Percy pull down a glass from the cupboard.

"Yeah…about that," she started slowly as she filled her glass, "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

Brody touched the younger woman's forearm. "If something happened to Chris when he was Ella I need to know." She had probed and prodded him to point, where she didn't dare inquire any further, for fear that he would shut her out. Even though, there weren't any physical wounds that she'd been able to see, something just kept nagging at her.

Percy took a sip from her glass before setting it on the counter and looking around for the southern bred agent. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"I might be way off base here, but I don't think LaSalle knows what happened." She paused for a moment, looking around for any sign of the southern bred agent. "When, I pulled him out of that well, he was still trying to fend off the last of something. He wasn't himself." But who wouldn't be? He'd been thrown into the depths of deep, dark, wet, pit, and subjected to the mercy of his captor.

"You think he was drugged?" Clocked on the head, maybe?

Percy shrugged. "All I know is that he didn't have any recollection between the time, he got to the farmhouse and when I pulled him out of that well. What's that means, exactly, I don't know, but I just have a feeling that…"

"I know, me too," Brody sighed giving her new co-worker's arm a squeeze. So, either both she and Percy were overreacting or there really was something to their mutual concern. Brody was willing to put her money on women's intuition.

If Ella was alone it would make sense that she might have used something to subdue the agent in order to get him into the well. Most residential wells were at least 100 feet deep. Given the fact that LaSalle didn't seem to have any serious injuries such as broken bones, it stood to reason that he wasn't pushed and he sure as hell wouldn't go willingly unless she had a gun pointed to his head or had been issued some sort of threat. But if he were unconscious... She would still need the assistance of another person or heavy equipment.

Jackson Hall perhaps? It was worth making a mental note.

* * *

As she walked back into the bull pen, she noticed that LaSalle had come in fresh from a run with King and was heading toward the shower. Thankfully, Pride wasn't, he was heading into the kitchen to join Percy.

Her worries about Ella forgotten for the moment, she walked into the men's room to find LaSalle raking his sweat covered t-shirt over his head.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Brody asked placing her hands on either side of his face, her tongue darting into his mouth before he could answer. Given the way things had ended the last night, the kiss started off as a fight for control with Brody leading but eventually found its rhythm.

"I think I'm getting the picture," he breathed when she finally decided to pull away.

Brody kept her hands on his face. "I'm falling in love you, Christopher LaSalle. "

Christopher, no one called him that save for his mother and King but he liked the way it sounded coming from her lips. He didn't quite understand why she had chosen this exact moment, in the men's room of the office where they worked to declare her feelings , but he wasn't going to deny her the opportunity.

She kissed him one more time, this time pressing herself up against this wet and sweaty torso, until she felt the rest of his body react. "One year?"

"Two," he returned flashing his signature grin. He was literally melting in the wake of her touch. If she really wanted another baby in a year, six months, he'd do his damndest to give it to her, no matter if they were still together or not.

Brody shook her head, "Go shower. You have a court martial to attend."

* * *

The proceedings in the front of an associate Judge Advocate General went accordingly as Chris sat next to Percy who was serving as second chair to his Naval lawyer.

"Do you even know anything about Naval Law?" he leaned over towards her, whispering loudly.

Percy looked at him sideways. "Does it matter?"

"Guess not," he shrugged. It really didn't. Percy was only there as a second set of eyes, a security detail, more or less. There was ample evidence against his alias to send him away for quite a while.

"By the way," Percy returned, jutting out her chin. "You can thank me later, for not telling your girlfriend, how I really found you in that well."

Chris felt the muscles in his jaw clench. "You shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm sorry," Percy hissed as the panel came into view, prompting them to rise to their feet. "But as your friend, I am concerned."

 **A/N: ok, still lots of lovin' for our superduo, as well as a baby promise. Well it's back to the mystery while I rethink the well idea... Thank you all for your candor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I was little nervous about changing the status to "M". To the Guest who commented on my imagination. Yes, that is sort of my niche and thank you for the wonderful complement. I'm so glad everyone was pleased by the Baby Promise. That was actually one my favorite storylines from back in the Mac and Harm days of JAG. So I thought it would only be appropriate to pass it down to my new favorite ship (all credit goes to the original creators of JAG of course, even though the idea of it is used quite widely).**

 **Anyways, Please continue to talk to me about the direction of the story as it definitely serves as a motivator.**

 _His upper lip curled with rage as she tripped him, causing him to fall back onto the dusty couch. Handcuffed, it made it difficult to recover quickly as Ella expertly straddled his hips, her hands splaying over his thin t-shirt._

 _He never figured it would be so difficult to fight off a one hundred and ten pound woman, but without the use of his hands he was almost helpless._

 _Almost, but not entirely…_

Chris LaSalle was in deep thought when the judge and accompanying panel members started to hand down his alias' punishment and it had taken Percy stomping on his foot under the table to bring him back.

"Stand up!"

He had allowed himself to be momentarily caught up with a memory of Ella and her failed attempt at trying to emasculate him by placing a noose around his neck, for ignoring her advances. Hence, he ended up at the bottom of a well, without food, water or sunlight for almost 24 hours. Yes, there was a moment when his heart had started racing at the sensation of oxygen being cut off from his brain, but for Ella it had been about the game, no more, no less. As he said before, she was crazy.

He had never honestly intended to keep it from Brody. It was more or less, something that he didn't feel was worth mentioning, especially since she had the miscarriage so soon after his return. Life had just sort of escalated, putting it on the back burner.

On the back burner it would stay.

"A reduced sentence, 18 months at a local facility for turning over evidence on Ella and Eddie ain't bad." Percy grinned as they stepped into the elevator. "If you ask me, LT. Ryan McClayne got off easy."

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "Trust me, nothing about any of this has been easy."

"Gotta learn to roll with the punches kid, do the crime, do the time. Even you if do work for the good guys, that cover still needs to stay intact."

"And you think, Brody will be upset by a little rope around my neck," Chris teased as a pair of MP's joined them to escort the agent to the awaiting motorcade, AKA Pride and Brody.

Percy shook her head as the elevator started to move. They had gone down exactly one level and stopped. As the doors opened, a gunman sporting an automatic weapon opened fire, immediately killing the MPs.

"Pride, we're being fired upon!" Percy shouted into her com as both she and LaSalle reached for fallen sailor's weapons. Percy managed to get off a direct hit, but not before the gunman had unloaded several bullets into LaSalle's chest and adnominal area.

"Hold on, hold on, help's coming!"

* * *

Brody heard Chris groan as the EMT's removed the Kevlar and started to inspect his battered torso. "You are very lucky," one of them said noting that the agent had taken four bullets at close range. Big angry, red contusions marked what would have normally been a death sentence if it hadn't been for the lifesaving vest. They would take him to the hospital just to double check that there were no internal injuries, but more than likely he would be fine in a day or two.

"What are you standing over here for?" Percy quipped, stepping up to Brody's flank. "If that were my man, I would be all over him, thanking God for the invention of Kevlar."

Brody glanced at the younger woman, sensing that they obviously had a different meaning to the word professionalism. Even though she had started to come out of her shell, Merri Brody was still an overly private person. When she got home, she would let LaSalle know how she felt in her own private and intimate way. She would unleash both her fear and her gratitude by showering him with affection and unspoken concern, until the bruises left behind from the bullets were nothing but a distant memory.

Turning on one heel, she marched over to Pride who was finishing up with Loretta on the details of the two dead MP's. Not caring if she was interrupting, Brody touched his bicep.

"We need to do something about this before LaSalle gets killed." Four people had already died in Eddie's quest to get to the agent. How many more were going to have die?

* * *

Brody cringed as she heard her partner make a pained noise. Getting into her bed after taking four bullets was probably one of the most excoriating experiences of Chris LaSalle's life.

"I should have just stayed at my place," he groaned attempting to hold his breath as if that were somehow going to save him from the pain.

Alone? No…way in hell. It would be over her dead body and even then it would be debatable. If anything he was going into protective custody, Brody style. In fact she had already recruited Percy and a couple of NOPD officers to sit outside while she took care of things on the inside.

"Chris, Eddie tried to kill you today."

"He tried to kill Ryan McClain," LaSalle hissed, arguing the fact that his alias was supposedly locked up tight in the base detention hold, heavily guarded by a host of military personnel.

Brody sank to the edge of the bed. "Do you have any idea of how stupid that sounds?"

Chris shifted his eyes in playful thought. He could see she was mad. "Are ya going to hit me or kiss me. Cause you look like you might do both."

Infuriated, Brody got right up into his face, playing right into his hands. "I'll will do anything to keep you safe and if that includes-"

His hand snaking around her neck, he kissed her, silencing anything more she might have wanted to say.

"That's why I love you," he said when the kiss ended.

"You're incorrigible, LaSalle, really incorrigible." she sighed stretching out beside him. Resting her head in her palm, she ran her other hand down the length of his arm, before she kissed him.

"I just want this to be over."

* * *

 **Four weeks later…**

A tip from a CI, working with ATF, lead the team to a warehouse in the Texas Panhandle, where Eddie Duquesne and Jackson Hall were hold up with a semi-trucks worth of the Predator SRAW. There were enough handheld missiles to take out a small country.

Armed with automatic rifles and handheld weapons, they quietly made their way inside with a host of ATF and SWAT watching their six, ready to partake if needed.

"Eddie Duquesne, come out with your hands up!" LaSalle shouted from a safe distance, pointing his weapon towards the back of the truck. The scene played out in typical fashion as shots were fired from all sides, followed by a last minute ditch effort by Eddie to make a run for it, which ended with LaSalle tackling him to the ground.

"LT Ryan McClayne," Eddie snickered as he was being cuffed.

Chris pulled him roughly to his feet. "Actually, it's Agent LaSalle and you are under arrest for the murder of two NCIS agents and two military MPs, not to mention the importing and exporting of illegal weapons."

"Touché, my friend," Eddie grinned as he was being led away, "You may be free of me, but mark my words; you will never be free of my sister. Ella will be a part of your life forever!"

"That's a disturbing thought. What you think he meant by that," Brody cocked her head as they watched Duquesne and Hall disappear into the back of a van with several ATF officers.

"I have a no Earthly idea," LaSalle returned, collecting his rifle.

* * *

That night, more than a dozen candles lit up Brody's bedroom in celebration of the fact that Eddie was finally out of their lives. They were also celebrating her release from celibacy, with her hormone levels back to normal and her body healed, she had been given the green light to participate in normal lovemaking rituals.

What a celebration it was going to be.

Brody planned everything with careful thought, choosing the slip she had worn on Halloween as her lingerie. She remembered how much LaSalle had liked it. It was delicate and soft, accenting all of right curves without being too flashy.

Chris exhaled a harsh breath as he entered the room, with a bottle of her favorite red wine in his hands. He didn't want to think of himself as daft but he hadn't really expecting all of this, hoping yes, but the reality of it had taken him a bit off guard.

"What's the matter, agent you seem a little unprepared." Brody teased as she sauntered up to him, to place a full and openmouthed kiss to his lips.

The wine forgotten, a tickle started to form in his stomach and tremors vibrated through her as his hands wrapped around her waist, returning her kiss.

"I'm always prepared." Breaking away, he fished his wallet from his back pocket, making Brody giggle.

"Forget that." Not that they had taken precaution before, obviously they hadn't but tonight, she wanted all of him, not some latex version that made her feel like he was wearing a bathing suit. She took the wallet from his hands, tossing it aside, reminding him of the birth control pills she'd been given at the hospital.

They were safe.

From Eddie

From Ella

From unexpected heartbreak.

Taking him by the fingertips, she backed up, steering him toward the bed, before showering him with kisses. She started to work the buttons of his shirt, cursing at the fact it was one of few times he had ever chosen to wear a button up.

"What happened to the black "T"?" She loved that stupid black t-shirt.

"It was dirty," he smiled into her. He had worn it all day and under Kevlar at that.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to get you more than one." She forced the shirt from his shoulders, and then started for his belt. Normally, he never wore one of those either.

"Damn, Chris you think you could make this any more difficult?" Her hand snaked down to the inseam of his khaki pants, her touch ruling his senses.

"Good things come to those who can wait." he groaned, trying hard not to let her see him wither.

They were both laughing as the rest of the clothing was shed. It was now a battle to see who would give in first and how long it would last.

LaSalle wanted to enjoy it he thought as he laid her on her back and showered her body with kisses. He started at her forehead, followed by her eye lids, and the tip of her nose, stopping momentarily to devour her lips, before making his way to the delicate skin on her throat.

Slowly, he started to tease her with the tip of his length, enjoying the little sounds that were forming in the back of her throat as he brought them close to the edge.

"Not so fast," she whispered huskily arching her back into him, her body begging. She wanted it to last, to remember the moment as the celebration it was meant to be. Pressing her hands into the mattress she used the resistance to push herself up into the pillows. LaSalle let out another groan as he rolled onto his side, consenting to kiss her until she couldn't take anymore.

Fifty-five minutes later, they both collapsed in solid exhaustion, each satisfied beyond measure.

"That was…whoa," Brody breathed as her head hit the pillow. She literally didn't have words, not even with James had she…wow.

"There's actually more where that came from," Chris said, tracing her bottom lip as her dark eyes nearly exploded.

More? How could he possibly? Her body quivered in the thought.

She was still in shock over his words when he reached down to the floor and dug something from the pocket of his pants.

She sat up, her entire body was starting to trembling as she set her eyes on a little dark velvet box.

"Open it," he said pushing it towards her.

Her hands shook almost to the point that she couldn't open the box.

"A ring?" her voice cracked as it came into view.

It was simple silver band with intricate swirls of white gold and a small diamond embedded in the center. It wasn't your typical, cliché engagement ring, it was something that was meant uniquely for Brody and the promise he had made to her. Not wanting to spook her off, he placed it on the ring finger of her right hand. He knew she was still skittish over her experience with James as he was with Savannah, so for now it would be a reminder of the experiences they had been through and how much they meant to each other. Her had her sister's necklace and now she had his ring.

"Meredith Brody, when the time is right, will you have a baby with me?"

 **A/N: and there you go...another happy/sappy chapter for now.**


End file.
